Organizations, such as corporate entities, educational institutions, government agencies, and/or other large enterprise organizations, may provide various services. These organizations may maintain large repositories of help topics addressing questions relating to the various services offered by the organizations. Further, these organizations may provide users of these services with the ability to search for help topics. However, using current mechanisms, the results rendered in response to such searches are stateless and not tailored to the user submitting the search request, causing users to disengage and abandon their sessions. As such, a need has been recognized to provide search results based on contextual data associated with a particular user, and to recapture users by providing contextualized interactions.